(a) Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, as one flat panel display, is a display device in which liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer are rearranged by applying a voltage to an electrode to thereby control an amount of transmitted light.
As a method for increasing transmittance and implementing a wide viewing angle of the liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal display, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed on one substrate in a single display panel, has received attention.
An alignment layer is disposed on an inner surface of the display panel of the liquid crystal display to control pretilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules, and a method in which the alignment layer includes a photoreactive material which is photo-aligned is proposed.
In order to maintain a distance between two display panels of a liquid crystal display, between which the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display is disposed, a spacer is used.